1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to master calendar systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated calendars are known in which a plurality of lamps positioned behind a calendar sheet selectively illuminate individual days of the month. Automatic control means is provided for sequentially energizing the lamps in a pattern corresponding to the calendar days. Such calendar display devices are also known in relation to universal or perpetual calendars in which such a display serves as a read-out of the desired date. However, heretofore there has not been shown a calendar system in which manually activatable touch-sensitive switches have been provided in a pattern for each of the days of the month and wherein indicia representing a particular date of the month is arranged at each switch location.
Calendars commonly hung from walls in a room are most convenient for rapid check of the current date. However, if the room is darkened or if the observer is in a hurry, it is difficult for one to immediately perceive the current date without first analyzing the overall format of the calendar in order to associate the date with the particular day of the week.